Beauty and the Panther
by Taurie Lucas
Summary: When Ichigo is left with nothing, he leans and depends on the only person he can. When he finds out about a secret that was kept from him for so long, he begins to doubt everything and runs away and accidentally stumbles upon a kingdom and it's Purrince. What will happen when he trusts no one?


**Hey all! I have updated this chapter as I have fixed up a few things and changed some too so if you have read this already you might want to read it again.**

 **I am so sorry for not updating Pain! I have been so busy and just so much crap has gone on. I started this story ages ago but I finally feel like it is ready to be uploaded. I only have the Prologue and some of Chapter 1 so far but I will try my hardest to upload more and that goes for Pain too. I have had a mental blank on that story for ages. ENJOY!**

 **Beauty and the Panther**

 **Prologue**

It was the village's summer festival. There were a multitude of alcoholic beverages as well as vast amounts of food including breads and cheeses, all of which the villagers provided themselves. Nightfall was upon the small village and most of the residents were dancing around a massive bonfire. Ichigo, an adolescent with bright orange hair and the son of the village doctor, was dancing with his younger twin sisters; one was in his arms and the other lingering by his side holding his hand and swaying with him. They were all giggling and having such a wonderful time. Their mother and father were sitting on a log watching them, content, as they had done many summers before; watching their son grow into the young man he is; a caring, protective older brother, who puts other's needs before his own and their two beautiful daughters who look up to their brother with such adoring gazes. Ichigo and his sisters made their way to their parents and extended their hands to them in a silent gesture to join them.  
"Oh no, I don't dance. Sorry darlings, go dance with each other." their mother, Misaki, said to them with a small smile on her face. The three went off to dance once more around the bonfire, twirling and gliding along to the music, which was played by some of the village's most talented musicians.  
The fire was just a faint glow, Ichigo and his family were sitting on a log eating and drinking before they were to return to their cottage. On Ichigo's lap rested Yuzu, his blonde, soft-hearted, gentle sister, and on his left arm slept the other, Karin, his strong, aggressive, black-haired sister. Their parents, who had gone to dispose of the leftovers from their meal, made their way back to their children with loving smiles caressing their faces. Ichigo's father picked up Karin from his side, while he adjusted Yuzu so he could carry her as they made their way back to their cottage and settled down for the night.

Ichigo rose early the next morning so he could catch breakfast for his family. The biggest game were generally found deep into the forest, and there he went.  
He could have only been gone for a couple of hours when the stench of burning wood wafted under his nose and the screams of the villagers reached his ears. He stood straight from his crouched position, effectively scaring off the buck he was stalking and without thinking he took off at a sprint towards his home, only wishing that the situation wasn't what he feared.  
He hoped that his family were safe.  
He finally arrived at the forest's edge and what he saw was absolutely devastating; Most of the village was on fire. There were residents running rampant trying to save as many people from the houses as possible; Some villagers were on fire scampering about trying to extinguish the flames, while others followed after with coats and pelts in their efforts to snuff them. There were people on the ground, some deathly still, while others twitched and moaned with various degrees of burns blistering their skin, leaving angry red welts and open leaking wounds. Ichigo felt sick, he could smell a foul odour that could only be the mix of burning flesh and charring wood.  
He shook his head, not fully able to comprehend the circumstance, but one thought still plagued his mind, one thought that will forever and always be at the forefront of his brain; His family.  
He had to get to them and so he set off once more, trying to ignore the depredation all around him. He skidded to a halt before his house, not believing his eyes. It was up in flames and he could hear the shouts of his family. That spurred him into action but before he could reach the door, the building collapsed.  
The scream that was ripped from his throat was almost inhuman, startling those that scrambled by. He ran forward and began digging furiously, ignoring the rising heat and the flames licking at his body. His yells and grunts could be heard a mile away as he lifted beams and other house debris frantically in his attempt to dig out his family.  
"No!" he shrieked, his voice breaking as he couldn't find anyone. He vociferated once more, the shrill, desperate kind that tears the hearts of all those that hear it. He couldn't give up on them because if he did that, it meant that they were really gone. He lifted a piece of wood that looked like it belonged to his dining table, but what he found underneath held more of his attention.

An arm.

In a frenzy, Ichigo shoved away more of the debris and found the rest of the body. "Yuzu!" he screamed, gathering her lifeless body into his arms, cradling her and rocking back and forth, whispering that it was going to be okay over and over again. However, in the back of his mind he knew that it was futile. All of a sudden he was gripped by the arms and dragged away, his little sister's body falling from his embrace as her legs were stuck under the detritus. He struggled against the hands, kicking and writhing and yelling at them to stop, that he had to save his family but to no avail. There were tears streaming down his face and his voice was hoarse. He was feeling weak since the adrenaline began to subside and his situation sunk in, but it wasn't until a chilly breeze wrapped around his burnt and sweaty body that he noticed parts of his clothing had been incinerated during his rescue attempt.  
The hands had let go and he sunk to the ground with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His vision, blurred by the tears, was solely focussed on the house and his thoughts were of the family he now no longer had. He didn't register the injuries on his body; not the burns, the weeping lesions nor the scrapes or forming bruises due to the affliction in his heart overwhelming that of any physical pain.  
A voice rose through the haze in his mind, although he didn't move or react. "Ichigo!" The voice was clearer this time and Ichigo finally managed to look up, blinking away the tears that were still blurring his sight. A tall, lithe man with short, wavy brown hair was standing before him looking worried. He knelt down in front of him hiding the remains of the house from view.  
"Ichigo," he said again softly, placing a hand on his cheek. Ichigo responded immediately and lept into the man's embrace with fresh tears welling up.  
"Aizen!" he cried. "What happened? I don't understand!" Aizen sat with him and rocked him trying to calm him down. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we have to get you out of here so we can treat your wounds. We can't stay here," Aizen replied. "There's nothing left."  
Ichigo couldn't do much. He needed the comfort Aizen was giving him and he couldn't seem to move properly on his own. He was still a blithering wreck, although the worst was to come when the event finally registers in his mind. Clinging to him tightly, Ichigo was led to the edge of the village and onto a path that lead into the mountains. After about half an hour, Ichigo was stumbling over his feet with Aizen mostly holding him up, he was sniffling and hiccuping as fatigue finally settled over him; the after effects of the adrenaline and shock. Aizen offered to carry him and with little to no resistance, he was hoisted into his arms like a newly wedded wife. It didn't take long for his mind to lose consciousness and his body to fall limp, his mind acknowledging Aizen's embrace as a safe haven.

As Ichigo awoke, he sensed that he was somewhere unfamiliar. When he opened his eyes he found that he was in a generously sized room on a giant, comfy bed. Opposite him on the left a dark wooden desk was placed, with a few opened scrolls laying messily atop one another and a lamp situated neatly on the corner, the candle inside still alight and giving off a warm glow. Next to the desk on the right was a large window which was covered by thick, dark blood red curtains, the perimeter showing a faint light indicating that it was light outside although Ichigo wasn't quite sure of the time of day. Near the window was a wide, wooden chest of drawers that rested against the wall opposite the bed, a few smaller lamps placed on top giving more light to the room. A few paces to the right, in the middle of the wall lay a beautiful stone fireplace, there wasn't any fire burning as the weather was warm, and upon the mantelpiece stood beautiful wooden carvings of animals and people as well as beautiful lanterns with burning candles inside, illuminating more of the area. In front of the fireplace were two high back armchairs which were separated by a small coffee table. Ichigo tensed, realising that he mustn't be alone and looked around the room but when he found no other presence he relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't until he tried to move that he realised the soreness, the pain in his body and the multitude of bandages covering him. At first he was confused as to what happened, but then it all came back in a rush and he let out a mournful sob, the tears rolling down the sides of his face and slightly stinging the wounds there.  
Upon hearing the heart wrenching cry, Aizen was up and out of his chair on his way to check on Ichigo. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Ichigo lying on his back with an arm draped over his eyes and his mouth down-turned in sadness. Aizen walked forward, making some noise as he went, to alert Ichigo of his presence.  
"Ichigo," he said softly. Ichigo sniffled removing his arm from his eyes and looked into the familiar deep brown of Aizen's.  
"Aizen…" he choked out, the beginnings of fresh tears building in his eyes as a mournful expression marred his face. Aizen was right by his side as soon as his name was uttered so brokenly. He sat on the bed and did his best to comfort him without causing too much discomfort to his wounds. The two stayed like that for quite a while until Ichigo fell asleep again, having exhausted his mind with his sorrow. Aizen slowly stood, ensuring not to wake Ichigo and left the room.  
As the door was closed he turned around, a wicked, gleeful grin plastered upon his handsome features.

 **Thank you so much for reading...again. I hope this version is much better than the last, I think it is. I can't guarantee that I will update soon, but I CAN guarantee that I will never give up on this story nor Pain, my other on-going story. I hope this new fic shows how much I have grown as a writer especially if you compare it to my first story Pain which I began 4 years ago. I know, I haven't done much in 4 years aha Please review and/or fave and follow as it means so much to me and keeps me motivated to write. It is a hobby of mine that I love and getting the reviews and likes makes me enjoy sharing my ideas with other people. Thank you once more I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~ Taurie**


End file.
